O que realmente tem valor
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Algumas pessoas acreditam na felicidade vinda do dinheiro, algumas através do poder. Tem aquelas que preferem a comida ou a luxúria. Eu encontrei outra coisa para acreditar.“FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009”


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não pertence a minha pessoa, mas sim a um japonês cachaceiro chamado Kishimoto, lembram?

**Sinopse: **Algumas pessoas acreditam na felicidade vinda do dinheiro, algumas através do poder. Tem aquelas que preferem a comida ou a luxúria. Eu encontrei outra coisa para acreditar."FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009"

_Tema 62 – Safira_

**O que realmente tem valor**

**- by Sini**

Eu gostava de apanhar pedras. Sempre caminhava observando o chão, sempre que via alguma diferente eu guardava. Então, ao chegar na minha casa, mostrava aos meus pais e colocava numa caixa.

Eram dezenas. Algumas tão pequenas, não maiores que uma cabeça de alfinete, havia também as achatadas, lisas, arredondadas, ásperas, etc. Um pouco de tudo.

Apesar de ser difícil, algumas vezes viajávamos, era engraçado. Sempre, uma das primeiras coisas que me lembro gostar de fazer, era que gostava de desvendar o lugar e encontrar pedrinhas.

Numa das vezes que andava, não me lembro por onde, encontrei a mais especial de todas. Não tive tempo de mostrar aos meus pais e depois, mais ninguém a quem mostrar.

Com o ataque da Kyuubi, Konoha ficou cheia de órfãos, com orfanatos lotados e muita gente sem ninguém. _Inclusive eu_.

Quando se está só, sempre queremos atenção, de alguma forma, mesmo que juremos que não. Eu não tinha nada de especial, não era o mais inteligente, nem tinha uma linhagem. Era absolutamente normal e regular.

Virei o palhaço da turma, sempre inventando novas porcarias, _me ferrando_. Mas ao menos notavam que eu existia. No entanto, planejar as peças também tinha um custo, como não era nenhum gênio, minhas notas medianas ficaram as piores possíveis.

No fundo mesmo, era apenas eu e minha caixa de pedras. Eu amava aquela pedra do dia do desastre, apesar das memórias que invocava.

Era azul e meio transparente, quando olhava contra a luz parecia o céu, um céu sem nuvens, limpo, intenso e profundo. Ficar olhando me distraía. Parecia que eu não estava mais sozinho.

Quando me tornei gennin pude alugar um pequeno apartamento. Meu sonho era poder comprar um outro, maior e confortável, assim aluguei um ainda menor para economizar, era mais um _apertamento_, só que eu podia chamar de meu e ter as minhas coisas, minha privacidade. Ao contrário de um quarto enorme com outros tantos no orfanato.

Mais tarde, _beeem_ mais tarde, me tornei chunnin e consegui uma vaga na sala de missões, daí resolvi me dar o luxo de ir para um maior, não o dos meus sonhos, nem um _muito_ melhor porque queria continuar economizando. Ao menos agora o quarto seria separado da sala e da cozinha...

Foi no dia da mudança que algumas mudanças aconteceram. _É redundante, eu sei._

Genma era chunnin como eu na época, também trabalhava na sala de missões e resolveu que me ajudaria. Enquanto carregávamos as – poucas – caixas para lá, ele sem querer derrubou a caixinha de pedras, tudo seria normal se algo não despertasse a sua atenção. A minha querida pedra azul.

- Iruka... Que pedra é essa? Parece... – não que ele estranhasse muito as minhas pedras, ele já tinha me visto apanhando algumas.

- Não é nada, encontrei quando era criança... Por que Genma? Parece o quê? - Sinceramente nunca prestei maiores atenções a ela, apenas gostava de olhá-la, era bonita, uma pedrinha colorida como essas de aquário, só que maior, do tamanho de uma borracha.

- Uma safira, Iruka! E lapidada! – pegou no chão para observar melhor – isso vale uma boa nota!

- Ah!! Não deve ser nada! Eu encontrei por aí no chão.

- Não custa tentar, Ruka!

Naquela tarde, tanto insistiu que fomos ver. Ele estava certo. Doeu, foi estranho me desligar dela, porém vendi. Pude comprar meu apartamento sonhado com o dinheiro e sobrou alguma coisa. Na verdade, o suficiente para o jantar de duas pessoas. Assim, não sobrou nada, jantei com o Genma para comemorar.

Eu sentia um vazio. Olhar aquela pedra me fazia bem. Não me sentia só. Parecia feliz...

Semanas além, houve um festival aqui. Anko fez com que todos nós – eu, ela, Genma – entrássemos numa tenda de cigana que dizia prever o futuro. _Como se fôssemos acreditar nisso._

Sobre Anko, disse que ela adorava dangos (qualquer um que vê a garota falaria isso... Ok, tudo bem...) e que seria uma jounin especial e um dia seria examinadora de uma das etapas dos exames para chunnin. Tenham medo! Ela é louca.

Para Genma apenas previu que em breve ele seria jounin. E para mim, que eu me tornaria professor da academia. Certo que, vendo agora, a tal cigana acertou todas. Em menos de um mês, aconteceram os exames jounin e Genma passou, quase morreu, mas passou e ficou mais outro mês com o ombro engessado, sem contar os três dias internado no hospital, só que isso não importa. Sobre mim e Anko também, todavia existe algo que foi falado e demorou um bom tempo para que eu conseguisse entender.

_Você só será capaz de ver a felicidade que tanto deseja quando ver a pessoa com os olhos da pedra._

Foram alguns bons anos antes que fosse capaz de entender. Foi um aluno. Era órfão, atrapalhado, hiperativo, revoltado, indomável, adorava pregar peças e tinha as piores notas da sala. _Uzumaki Naruto._

Eu realmente não o entendia e custava a me aproximar muito no começo. Era o portador da Kyuubi, de qualquer forma. Somente conversando com o Sandaime pude compreender. De certa forma, éramos iguais, não tínhamos ninguém. Naquela hora, senti que precisava mudar com ele.

Não foi fácil, era arredio e eu ainda tinha um pouco de medo. E se a raposa se descontrolasse? Apenas uns dois meses depois consegui sua confiança e então, numa conversa depois das aulas, eu vi.

Ele riu. Diferente de outras tantas vezes, tanto os risos quanto os sorrisos eram verdadeiros. E então notei seus olhos. Eles brilhavam, um azul como nunca tinha visto antes, era tão profundo que você mergulharia ali, era como um céu sem nuvens, num dia de sol brilhante. Era ainda mais azul que minha antiga pedra. Foi quando entendi.

Eu somente pude ver o que era realmente ser feliz, quando eu pude ser capaz de ver outra pessoa como ela era. Sem conceitos já feitos, sem idéias formadas.

_Eu pude ver como era bom ser visto._

FIM

**N/A:** _Novamente_ agradecimentos a César (aka K-chan) que vive tendo que parar pra betar, provavelmente vão cansar de ver isso em meus fics até o final desse sunshine.

Fic bobinha e despretensiosa, mas gostei do resultado até. O problema foi que originalmente eu pensei num casal, mas um teria que ter olhos azuis e não achava ninguém que eu gostasse suficiente para isso – sem contar que ela seria ainda mais clichê XD. Ficou melhor sendo esse inicio da relação paternal do Iruka com o Naruto.


End file.
